High Fashion
by FireWeaver
Summary: When Ginny was a little girl she had a dream of being a model, but as she grew older the dream seemed to fade away. Now she is 16 and ready for a change, but is she ready for what happens when she finally does change? Soon her world is full of boys, fan m
1. Little girls do dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other part of J.K Rowling's world, but I sure wish I did!  
  
Prologue  
  
The small red headed girl stood staring in the window of the book store. Around her snowflakes were falling, but she seemed to not notice as they landed on her nose gently. Her tiny hands were pressed against the glass leaving mitten shaped smudges. The world seemed not to exist at that moment as the girl stared at the book in the window. It was a silly book, one about beauty and fashion, but to the young girl it was amazing.  
Someday.she thought softly to herself, I will be in a book like that.someday 


	2. Wake up Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other part of J.K Rowling's world, but I sure wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny reached out slowly and scowled as her new alarm clock crash onto the ground. She sat up groggily as she yawned; today she was going back to Hogwarts. Another year with her brother: Ron, her friend: Hermione, and Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter. She sighed as she rolled over on her bed, any minute now her mother would be yelling.  
  
"GINNY DEAR! IT IS TIME TO GET UP!!!" The screechy sound of her mother's voice wafted up through the floor boards. "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"  
  
Ginny got out of her bed and picked the alarm clock up, "Fat lot of good you did, mom still yelled." She shoved the poor alarm clock back on her bed side table and pulled on a bathrobe. She made her way downstairs and sat down at the table; her mother swooped in on her at once and began to fill Ginny's plate with food. Ginny sighed and began to eat, she wasn't really hungry, but she ate because if she didn't her mother would start worrying. Her brother Ron looked at her and made a face which Ginny ignored.  
  
"Bugger off Ron," Ginny snapped.  
  
"GINNY!" Her mother's shocked voice cried, "Don't talk to your brother like that. Ron, leave your sister alone!"  
  
Ron looked at his mother in surprise, "But mum I didn't do anything."  
  
"Well leave her alone anyway. The poor dear grew too much this summer and doesn't fit right in most of her clothes." Ginny's face fell as her mother said that. Ginny had finally grown taller, but not to much taller. She now stood 5'4 with a well developed body. She was no longer a bean pole, but a woman! Ron snorted faintly; he was 5'9 and still growing. Ginny cleared her plate quickly and ran back upstairs. She slammed her door shut and began digging through her clothes.  
"I'll show mum and Ron, I can to look good in my clothes," she said as she pulled out a pair of jeans that were almost too tight.  
"Of course you can dear! Now wear that black shirt with the green star on it," her mirror said in a dreamy voice. "All the boys will be swooning after you." Ginny laughed slightly and did as the mirror advised. Soon she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with silver stars going up the sides, the black shirt with a green star that clung to her like second skin, and a pair of faded beat up white sneakers. Most of the items were hand me downs that she had spiced up just a little. She toyed with her wand thoughtfully as she looked in the mirror. She made a slight face at her Weasley red hair, which had to go. She grinned wickedly and tapped her wand to her hair. "Silvery dreams and soft April nights please take this hair away from here!" With a slight popping sound her Weasley red hair changed color, but not to the light brown she was hoping for, no instead it turned a shocking pale blonde color, in fact almost white! She looked like a Malfoy for crying out loud! "Oh that does look ravishing on you.it goes so well with your skin!" The mirror crooned in its girly voice. "Suits you well, but your mother won't like it. Quick put the scarf on it!" Ginny grabbed a red scarf off the ground and quickly covered her hair with it. She crossed her fingers as she prayed, "Please don't let mum see it!" She took the mirror off the wall and put it into to her trunk. She snapped the trunk shut and grabbed a coat, which she put on over her shirt. She walked down stairs awkwardly as she carried the trunk. Of course no one bothered to help her, not even her brother Ron. He was to busy with his own trunk which seemed to not want to shut right. "Try shrinking the stuff inside Ronikins," Ginny drawled sweetly at her older brother. Ron scowled, but tried the charm anyway. With his trunk finally shut the two youngest siblings left the burrow.  
  
Awhile late Ginny sat in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She stared out the window as the Dream Team talked about their summers. "Yeah Gin was a real brat, she never helped out!" Ginny turned around, "Excuse me Ron? You are the one who started to cry when the stupid lawn gnome bit you." Ron lunged at her and grabbed the hair scarf. She quickly put her hands on it to stop it from being pulled off, but Ron was to fast. There was a shocked silence as the red scarf drifted slowly to the ground like a feather. "Bloody hell.Gin.your hair.Mum is going to be so pissed," Ron said pointing his finger at his younger sister's hair. "I like it," Harry said looking Ginny over in a way that made her uncomfortable. "I think it looks awful," Hermione said sniffing slightly. She picked up a book and opened it. Ginny turned bright red in the face and stood up. Everyone looked at her as she stormed out of the compartment. They had no right talking about her like that; they were no better then.then Malfoy! She barged into another compartment and stopped. The person inside looked up at her and smirked, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you are on the right school train." The person drawled in a smug tone, "But if you want to go to Hogwarts I won't stop you." He stood up slowly and walked over to Ginny and held out his hand. "I'm Malf-" "Draco Malfoy, I know! I am Ginny Weasley and I am sure you don't want to filthy you hand with my muggle loving skin now would you?" She snapped at him. Draco raised an eyebrow and didn't even flinch. Not many people even stood still after Ginny had snapped at them. "You sure as hell don't look like a Weasel," he stated matter of factly and crossed his arms over his chest. He was taller then her, standing at 6'2. He looked down at her and sneered slightly. 


	3. Malfoy Blonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other part of J.K. Rowling's world, but I sure wish I did!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "It was an accident really, and I wasn't planning on getting hair that looked like yours. Who would want to walk around with Malfoy hair?" Malfoy frowned slightly, "Careful what you say or you hair might just vanish." "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Ginny laughed at him. She had no idea what was getting into her, but she wasn't going to let Malfoy touch her hair. The mirror had said it looked nice and Ginny was starting to agree. Besides the hair was making people react to her for once and not ignore her. "Besides the color suits me," she drawled in a fashion much like Malfoy normally used. Malfoy stared at her for a second and started laughing, "I think this Weasel may have grown up finally." He reached out and grabbed a chunk of her hair; he smoothed it in between his fingers. "But this Weasel also needs to be careful." Ginny made a face at him, "And why should I be?" She slid the door shut, she wasn't going to let Malfoy scare her. Malfoy grinned and pushed her against the door, one hand weaved into her hair. He leaned in and put his lips close to her ear so his breath would tickle her as he spoke. "Because Weasel you attract a person's eye and not ever eye is going to be welcome." Ginny shivered as her stomach seemed to erupt with thousands of butterflies. So much for not letting Malfoy touch her hair; there he was with his hand in her hair and she was enjoying it! Malfoy smirked when Ginny shivered, "Scared Weasel? You should be because this person is going to be watching you." Ginny tried to pull back, but couldn't because she up against the door. "Draco, please." She clapped a hand over her mouth; she had just called Malfoy by his first name. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and pulled his face away from her ear. He looked down at her and started laughing, a real laugh, not a scary laugh. "You have guts Weasel or you are just plain stupid. Don't you know your kind doesn't like my kind," Malfoy said with a smirk; his hand still in her hair. "But then again, you did pick Malfoy hair over your own family's hair color; does that mean you are going to disown them?" Ginny glared up at him, "That's not funny at all. Besides Draco is just a name and Annoying Prat is a name too!" "So is my name Annoying Prat now, Weasel?" Malfoy's voice was amused. "No only my brother Ron can be called Annoying Prat, you on the other hand are a Ferret! You call me Weasel so I shall call you Ferret," Ginny said with a slight sniff. Malfoy seemed to step closer, making Ginny turn even paler then her normal skin color. "No one calls me Ferret? Understand?" "No I don't understand Ferret." "Weasel.don't tempt me."  
"Or what, Ferret," Ginny asked overly sweet on purpose. Malfoy growled faintly and smashed his lips against Ginny's. Her eyes went wide with shock as tiny bolts of electricity seemed to race through her body. She opened her mouth to protest and Malfoy took the chance and snaked his tongue inside her mouth. Ginny had never been kissed like this before, infact she had never been kissed before. Suddenly she was kissing him back hungrily. Malfoy pulled away in shock and stared down at the blushing Ginny. "So I have had something not even the great Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived has had." Malfoy smirked. Ginny blushed even a deeper shade of red, was her kissing that bad? "Potter doesn't deserve to be kissed by me!" Ginny spit out poisonously; causing Malfoy to raise an eyebrow at her outburst. He, along with everyone else, still thought Ginny worshiped the ground Potter walked on. "Perhaps I should call you Ginny then, it seems we share some things in common after all. To bad you are a Gryffindor, because you seem to be showing Slytherin colors under that jacket." Malfoy said smirking down at her open jacket. Ginny pulled her jacket shut, "Eyes off Ferret!" She was trying to provoke him again; perhaps he would kiss her again. Suddenly Malfoy pulled back, "Scared Ferret?"  
  
"No, but we have to change into our school robes Ginny," he said emphasizing her name. Ginny blushed again as Malfoy stepped back from her and turned to open his trunk. "Besides you have to leave, if I can't see your body then you can't see mine."  
  
Ginny fumed slightly, "As if I would want to see your body Draco, it's probably covered in scales!" She flung open the door and stomped out of the compartment. Malfoy's laughter drifted after her every step till she made it back to her original compartment with the Dream Team. Hermione was the only one there, so Ginny changed quickly into her school robes and sat down. She remained silent the rest of the trip, not even bothering to say hi to Ron and Harry when they came back. 


	4. Calendar Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's World, but I sure wish I did!

Thanks for the uber helpful review Amy! I am trying to get the talking spaced out, but it doesn't always upload right…-cries-

**Chapter 3**

****

            The train pulled up to the station and everyone piled off. Hagrid was yelling for the first years again and for once it didn't make Ginny smile. She was to busy being pissed off. So what if her hair was blonde? Draco liked it… Ginny shook her hand slightly, why did she care if Draco liked it? 

            _Since when do I call Malfoy Draco? Ginny thought angrily, _He is a good for nothing Ferret that is really good at kissing! _Ginny put a hand to her lips and pushed past some poor 4th year. She walked up to a carriage and got inside, hoping to avoid the Dream Team, at least for a little while. As she sat down another person entered the carriage, it was Colin Creevey. _

            "Hey Ginny, I love you hair! Would you like to be a model for my calendar?" Colin burst out suddenly making Ginny stare at him. Colin had been taking pictures for a long time and sometime during his 3rd year started making calendars for the different houses. For some reason the calendars were very popular, but Ginny had never been asked to be in one. 

            "Alright Colin, I guess I'll do it." Ginny smiled at him, being in a calendar of Colin's would piss of her stupid prat of brother; Ron, plus it would shock everyone else. She held out her hand to Colin, which he took and they shook on it. She grinned slightly, she could never be mad at Colin, he was far too nice.  Colin grinned back at her and tilted his head slightly. He had grown taller, just like everyone else had; he wasn't as tall as Draco though. Colin was about 5'9 and his blonde hair had turned to a pale brown over the years. 

            "Hey Ginny, I heard a rumor that you told off the Dream Team…then again I also heard some doors slamming." Colin pointed at her and winked. Ginny hung her head slightly and started laughing. 

            "That's not all I did!" She leaned in closer so her face was close to Colin's. "I kissed the Ferret!" 

            Colin jumped with surprise, "Bloody hell! Wait till everyone hears about that! It will be all over the school." He grinned, he and Ginny were best friends, and he was one of the few people that did understand her. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Malfoy would kill me if he knew I was spreading the word."

            Ginny snorted faintly and leaned back, she hmphed faintly as the carriage came to a stop infront of the school. She and Colin got out of the carriage and walked into the castle. They made their way through the other students to the Great Hall, Ginny's stomach grumbled slightly with hunger. All the talking had made her hungry and she planned on eating what she wanted this time, not what someone shoved onto her plate. She sat down in an empty place at the Gryffindor table, just as Colin sat down across from her. Soon other students were piling into the Great Hall like a bunch of hungry ants attacking a picnic. 

            "How about later tonight I start taking pictures of you, is that ok?" Colin asked, but Ginny wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were sweeping over the masses looking for one person, that person was Draco. _Stop it Ginny! He is a Slytherin…Ginny scolded herself mentally __But wouldn't it just make everyone mad if I hung out with him? Suddenly there was a hand infront of her face, she blinked and stared at Colin._

            "Hm? Yeah that would be fine." Ginny snapped slightly, Colin just simply laughed. 

            "Looking for your Ferret?" 

            "I am not…I was just looking to see if Ron was here yet," Ginny lied.

            "Sure…" Colin chuckled and stared up at the head table. Dumbledore had arrived and so had the first years. Soon the sorting had begun and the first years were at their new house's table. Ginny hadn't paid attention to any of it, however; she did pay attention when food appeared on her plate. She grinned and began to eat quickly, a habit she had picked up over the summer. She was so used to bolting her food and then running out of the room she didn't think twice about eating fast. Colin on the other hand stared at her as he ate his food slowly. Ginny blinked and blushed faintly. She mumbled a faint apology and kept on eating. Colin just shook his head in amusement, Ginny may have the body of a model, but she sure didn't eat like one! 

            "I'm going to the common room, see ya." Ginny stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. She walked down the hallways, not paying attention to where she was going. Her mind kept drifting back to the kiss Draco had given her. Suddenly she felt herself crash into something hard and human. 

            "Watch it Ginny," Draco sneered down at her.

            Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked up at Draco, "Or what Ferret? You'll cry?"

            Draco growled and grabbed Ginny's shoulders rather tightly, "I thought we covered the part where my name is Draco, not Ferret."

            "I must have missed that class, Ferret, because I don't seem to remember ever agreeing to call you Draco."

            "Very funny Weasel," Draco tightened his grip and Ginny let out a small whimper. She hadn't meant to, but it escaped before she could hold it back. Draco smirked, "So Weasel does have feelings. I was beginning to think that she turned to ice." 

            Ginny tried to wrench free of his grip, "Let me go Ferret."

            "Draco."

            "Let me go…Draco!" 

            Draco laughed and let Ginny go, "I hope you learned this lesson. I would hate to have to kill you." He waved slightly at her and walked off down the hallway. Ginny leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Just being close to Draco was intoxicating, she was glad he was gone though. She rubbed her shoulders slightly and began walking down the hall again. A nice warm shower would calm her, things like that always did!


	5. Slytherin Green

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Harry Potter characters. I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny walked into her common room and ran up the dorm stairs. Her shoes made a clacking nose on the stone steps. She threw open the heavy door to her dorm room. Once inside she gathered up her shower things, they were spilling out of her arms as she ran to the showers.  
  
Ginny dropped all of her stuff on a bench and began to strip off her clothes. She walked over to the shower stall and turned the shower on. Warm water began to rain down on her creamy flesh. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up towards the water. She smirked slightly as the warm water warmed her body. She pushed her wet hair over her shoulders and opened her eyes. She scowled because she began to think of her Malfoy blonde hair. True it did make people notice her, but she felt so angry for some reason.  
She growled faintly and drew her hand back. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise as her fist met the wall. She leaned her forehead against the slippery tile wall. She sobbed slightly as thoughts ran through her head.  
  
"This is so annoying. No one noticed me till now! All because of this hair." Ginny grabbed a chunk of her hair and looked at it. The color was staying in. She smirked faintly, perhaps this color was a good thing. She blinked as she realized that she had to be in the common room to meet Colin. She turned off the shower and shivered as the cold air nipped at her bare skin. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. Of course she could have just used magic, but there was something about towels she enjoyed. She pulled on her night clothes: a pair of green plaid boxers with the fly sewed up, a black snug fitting long sleeve shirt. She slid on her shoes and walked back to her dorm room. Once there she dropped her things on her bed.  
  
She pulled on a red bathrobe and tied it at the waist. She grinned and bounced down the stairs to the common room. She jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a thwump. She giggled faintly and spread her wet hair across the back of the couch.  
  
"Wow Ginny, it looks like you are ready for some pictures," Colin said cheerfully. He had his camera in his hand as he walked towards her. "That hair color really suits you. I liked the red, but the Malfoy blonde is so intriguing."  
  
Ginny snorted and looked at Colin, "Do you want me to take my robe off?" Colin nodded with a slight smirk. Ginny laughed faintly and untied her robe. She pulled it off and grinned at Colin. Colin whistled faintly and held his camera up. Soon the camera was clicking and Ginny was changing positions right and left.  
  
"Looking nice," Harry said as he walked into the common room. "Ron is going to kill you two. So I would run." Ginny glared at Harry and put on her robe. She grabbed Colin and dragged him up the stairs. When they made it to the top step they both sat. Ginny began to laugh and hugged Colin. Colin blushed and hugged her back.  
  
"I'll have those pictures ready in no time.stupid Harry always ruining our fun." Ginny nodded slightly, "Yeah, I don't know who he thinks he is. He is just some boy with a scar. I could get a scar too."  
  
Colin laughed and stood up. "Well I am off to develop these wonderful pictures." Colin walked off, waving over his shoulder at her. Ginny grinned as she got up. She made her way back to her room and shoved everything off her bed. She lay down gently on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she began to plan what to wear tomorrow. Probably something green again, to catch Draco's eye. She sat up with a start and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him! 


	6. Snake Like Envy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or the wonderful world of J.K. Rowling...-le sigh-  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and an uber big sorry for not updating sooner. Here is the normal excuse I will be using: School started! Now you can hit me with fish!  
  
Snake like Envy  
As another bright and annoyingly sunny day crept through the window Ginny woke up in a rather bad mood. She glared out the window at the sun as if trying to will the sun to vanish. Ginny would have been perfectly happy to sleep another hour! She sighed in defeat when the sun didn't vanish. She jumped out of her bed causing her blanket and pillow to go crashing to the ground around her feet. She smirked faintly; if she was awake then her roommates should be awake as well!  
  
"Bloody hell," Marie muttered into her pillow. "What's your problem Ginny? Can't you be normal and let us sleep?"  
"Of course not," Ginny said as she skipped off to the showers. Marie rolled her eyes and looked at Lola. Lola peeked out from under her covers and grinned.  
  
"Is the Queen of Tempers gone," Lola asked softly. Marie nodded as she crawled out of her bed.  
  
~~~~Breakfast~~~~  
Ginny sat near the Dream Team, not by choice, but by accident. She had arrived first and then they had appeared! She was staring down at her waffles trying to decide if she should eat them or turn them into a little house. She scowled faintly and shoved a large chunk of syrupy waffle into her mouth. She winced slightly as the sugary sweetness exploded across her taste buds. Somehow it reminded her of Draco's kiss. Why am I still thinking about the Ferret? Ginny scowled and stabbed her waffle violently. He is some stupid Slytherin with a nice body...damn it! I need to stop thinking about him! Think about Harry, on second thought lets not.  
Suddenly Colin dropped into a seat next to her. He waved a package infront of her face. Ginny blinked and took the package. She carefully opened the package and peeked inside. She pulled a picture out and did a double take.  
  
"Is that really me," Ginny asked in surprise.  
  
"Yep, that is you Ginny dear," Colin chuckled. "Well go on! Look at the rest."  
  
Ginny did what Colin told her to do; she couldn't believe that she was the one in the pictures. She didn't have those plush lips, that curvy body, that creamy skin, or that beautiful hair! She frowned slightly till she heard Colin tsking faintly.  
  
"Don't frown Ginny babe, you'll ruin your marvelous good looks!"  
  
Ginny looked at Colin and started laughing, "Where are the real pictures of me?"  
  
"Those are it," Colin said slightly amused, "You are the dropped dead beautiful girl in those pictures."  
  
Ginny smirked faintly, "Well I'll be a garden gnome's wife." She put the pictures back in the package and handed them over to Colin again. "When will the calendar be ready?"  
  
"This evening, I thought I might pass it out to all the houses this time."  
  
Ginny had been taken a sip of her pumpkin juice when Colin told her the interesting idea. She nearly spit her drink out and stared at Colin, "Every bloody house?"  
  
"That is right Ginny babe," Colin grinned wickedly, "Everyone will want to see the newest model Hogwarts has. Who knows perhaps you might make it into Glamour or Teen Witch!"  
  
"I highly doubt I will make it into either of those famous magazines Colin," Ginny said almost bitterly.  
  
Colin shrugged and began to eat his waffles in a less violent way. Ginny went back to tearing her waffle into pieces before brutally devouring each bite. Little did she know that someone was watching her...make that two someones! 


End file.
